


Live at the Hammerstein!

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: #for everyone that was at GG Live in New York #And for everyone who wasn't., Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the crowd starts chanting that they want hand jobs, well, you have to give the fans what they want, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So during the Q&A portion of Game Grumps Live in NYC, someone said that the advertisement for the show said that there would be hand jobs. A vast cry of "We want hand jobs!" (Complete with clapping) quickly sprung up. While waiting for my train, @theseusinthemaze and I started talking about writing a fic based on that experience. When I got stuck on the train on the way home, I fired up the notepad on my phone and wrote this silly thing. Enjoy!

"Arin? Why is the crowd chanting that they want handjobs?" 

"Someone said that the ads for the show promised them handjobs." 

*crowd continues chant in background.* 

"I don't remember that being in the contract." *nervous laugh* "Not that I read it all the way through, but like, that can't be in there, right?" 

*sound of pages turning.* 

"Huh. Would you look at that?" 

*long pause* "Holy shit dude, what're we going to do?" 

"Well, we gotta give the fans what they want, right? I mean like, I'm up for it, I guess. If you don't want to, that's cool. Contract doesn't say both of us have to." 

*pause* "Fuck it, I'm down." *sound of a metal chair scraping against the stage and the pop of the microphone becoming live again.* "Okay folks, looks like this show just became 18 and older." 

*wild cheering shakes the building* 

*after a lengthy intermission to clear the building of minors and people who don't want handjobs, and a run to the drugstore to buy out their non latex gloves and lube.* 

"Okay Lovlies, single file line please!" 

*sound of 3000 or so people shuffling into a single line.* 

*side whisper* "Dude, I thought the building capacity was like 2000 or something?" 

"Guess the venue oversold?" *to the crowd* "Okay, here are the rules. When it's your turn, drop your pants or whatever and put your hands at your sides. No talking, no eye contact, and no touching us and especially no touching Dan's hair. You have three minutes to get off and that's it. No refunds if you fail to complete. No cameras. I see anyone on a phone and we're done. Everyone clear on the rules?" 

*chorus of enthusiastic assent* 

*snap of a glove.* "All right! Let the three minutes of ecstasy begin!" 

*an hour later* 

"Arin, I can't feel my fingers." 

"I know man, I know. Just gotta hang in there. Ow ow ow, hand cramp!" 

*squish squish squish quiet ecstatic sound* 

"Next!"


End file.
